


Dancing for the She-Devil

by NightOfMine



Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfMine/pseuds/NightOfMine
Summary: Disclaimer: Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.Warnings: This fanfic contains sexual tension, seductive dancing, rough fondling (mind you it is provoked and greatly enjoyed) and it contains descriptions of parts of the female body (though they are barely worth mentioning). But above all, it is a (sexual) dance that is set in an unhinged 'no-strings-attached-relationship'.This story plays somewhere before Morgan is comfortable confessing she has feelings for the detective, though said detective has already realized her own feelings for Morgan are far more than a mere physical attraction and she does not shy away from telling Morgan this. Which is not always appreciated, in fact, it can easily anger Morgan.





	Dancing for the She-Devil

The thrill a good sparring partner can elicit in her still stirs throughout her body, even after the cold shower she had taken. However, as the detective makes her way back to the police station there is a slight rush in her step. For even though the fitness centrum is practically around the corner from the station she is still a bit late. 

Lorelei frowns as the reason for her tardiness comes to mind; Jack, her sparring partner and former acquaintance-with-benefits, had waited for her at the entrance of the female dressing room. Expressing his desire with the question if her bed would be warm enough tonight or if she needed some help. She had not even considered his proposal, with a smile and a shake of her head she had simply commented that there was someone else. And she had thanked him for his 'services', even though the last time had been some months ago. It had surprised her when she had seen the hurt flash in his eyes just before he had masked it with a flashy smile, a shrug and a 'Well, that's your loss. See ya Friday'. 

She shakes her head, takes a bite of her apple and ponders for a moment about the complexity of human beings, herself included. 

Before long Lorelei walks through the glass doors of the police station and is greeted by Farah who smiles and waves at her. Clearly, she is on her way out.

"You are late, detective, Ava and Nat have already gone out to check on the possible area of the murder. But we just got some papers faxed by Agent Moore which gives us more specifics about the place. I will run ahead, you coming with your car? Oh, right, Morgan was staying behind to make sure... You know, making sure you would be informed, " at the last comment Farah wiggles her eyebrows and chuckles at the appreciative smile she gets from Lorelei. 

"Thank you, Farah, I will be there as soon as possible. Does Morgan know the specifics?"  
The vampire nods, "See you there, Lorelei."

The detective watches her disappear through the glass doors and turns around to head once more to her office. Though the sight of someone else makes her stay on the spot. 

It still surprises her whenever she notices how steadfast Douglas tries to impress her. Ever since she tackled that thrall for him to escape he has been making an effort to better himself; though she still catches him on his phone so now and then. However, right now he is primly on his seat, no mobile in sight, nothing edible on his desk and the computer screen on to show his willingness to help anyone who walks into the police station with questions or anything else. 

With a nod and a polite smile she makes to pass him, he shows his beaming grin at her and asks after her hour of training. During this, she takes notice of the little radio that shines on his desk, likely a new gadget his father has bought for him. Yet that is not really what has caught her attention, for it is the song that twirls out of its boxes which has her thoughts halt. 

The melody had played in the fitness centrum as well and had lingered in her mind until the cold shower had shocked her mind and body. Now the song was once more stuck on repeat between her ears. 

She sighs in frustration, throws the core of her apple in the bin and - finally - makes her way to her office. Completely unaware that she still has to reply to Douglas' inquiry. The boy in question looks after her with eyebrows raised, confusion evident in his features. But the bleep bloop from his phone makes him forget it at once. 

When she walks through the open door of her office Lorelei realizes something crucial. Other than their nights together Morgan and she are scarcely ever alone, for Nat has taken it upon herself to ensure such situations happen rarely and when they do are only of a short time as Nat always marches in on them with an innocent, often completely random, question. 

Her eyes land upon Morgan as a mischievous smile comes upon Lorelei's lips as she softly closes the door behind her. Which is something no one does since the office is not that big. Her gaze never wavering. The vampire raises one eyebrow in a silent question, though is not fazed in the slightest, whilst taking a long drag from her cigarette. 

It is then that Lorelei starts to hum the melody of the song, for she realizes that the chorus of the song perfectly fits the way she feels about this particular woman. Humming all the while as she saunters closer and begins to unbutton her coat, letting it unceremoniously drop on the floor. The mischief never leaves Lorelei's dark green eyes and she makes sure that with every step she takes her hips sway seductively. 

Morgan breathes out the cigarette smoke sideways, her grey eyes roaming exaggeratingly slow over Lorelei's body. Her response makes the heated tension resurface between them like it had never been gone. 

A shudder of pleasure travels over Lorelei's spine when they finally lock eyes. She is now standing before Morgan, who is leaning against the windowsill, her hands resting on it as well. The cigarette enclosed between the index- and middle finger of her left hand. 

Lorelei leans forward to open the window behind Morgan, making sure their faces are only a centimetre apart. She does her best to ignore the stench of nicotine and smog and instead focusses on the fragrance of Sandalwood. 

Despite the control she has over the situation she feels the jitters of nervousness rush through her veins, which does not help with the butterflies that are already going completely berserk inside her. After all, Morgan and she are often playfully battling for dominance between the bedsheets, only for Lorelei to always surrender - very willingly - to the vampire. 

The nervousness makes her glance towards Morgan's lips, the sight making her swallow.  
Morgan smirks at their proximity and the effect she has over the detective, it crashes over her sensitive senses and spreads throughout her body. A blissful feeling. Yet she does not reach out, for she enjoys being seduced by Lorelei. Not many humans have the guts to do it. 

The detective has been humming the melody all this time, dragging out the first few couplets a little. 

Just before the detective leans backwards to straighten herself she plants a chaste kiss on Morgan's lips, who traces them a second later with her tongue. Moistening them, or maybe an unconscious attempt to have a taste of Lorelei, she is not sure. What she is sure about is the fact that she enjoys the whole situation right until Lorelei plucks her cigarette from her fingers and throws it out of the window. "What the -"

And that is when Lorelei parts her lips to softly sing the words from the song, "When she says, 'Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love-"

Morgan lets out an indignant snort, a sneer accompanying the sound. But she does not make any attempt to move away as Lorelei reaches with her hands to her face and runs both through Morgan's dark brown hair, resting her arms on Morgan's shoulders. All the while swaying her hips to the melody. 

"- I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you." With her balance ensured as her arms are wrapped around Morgan's neck, Lorelei is confident when she makes the swaying of her hips grow more suggestive. 

"So, rockabye baby, rockabye -" a luscious smile plays along her lips, "- I'm gonna rock you -" she gazes through her lashes at the woman in her arms, "- Rockabye baby, don't you cry -" tangles one hand in the roots of dark brown hair, "- Somebody's got you -" lets her other hand stay where it is, "- Rockabye baby, rockabye -" makes sure her hips grind against Morgan's thigh, "- I'm gonna rock you -" and she licks her lips, her eyes once more glancing at Morgan's lips before she whispers the last words, the melody barely evident at this point, "- Rockabye baby, don't you cry."

She bites down on her bottom lip when her eyes search out stormy grey, she is barely able to contain the smile that can so easily charm most humans. Instead, Lorelei does not do anything for a few moments; the combination of singing, movement and the heated tension between them has her breathless. 

Morgan studies the detective, still leaning against the windowsill. The emotions that stir inside her are at odds, as they often are whenever the detective is considered as of late.   
Lorelei heaves a deep breath, slowly a tentative but sincere smile is growing on her lips. For a few more moments she studies Morgan's features, trying to figure out her current state of mind. She opts to take the risk and closes the distance between their lips. 

The vampire's lips are unresponsive against hers, but it does not dishearten Lorelei, for it is not the first time it has happened. There have been other times she had made the vampire cross with her and had to coax her out of it with some subtle touches. 

She plants butterfly kisses on Morgan's lips, a few on her upper lip, a handful on her lower lip, following them with soft nibbles. Only to truly take Morgan's lower lip carefully between her teeth and pull ever so slightly. Eliciting a groan from the stoic woman to Lorelei's great satisfaction. 

A thrill of excitement runs through her as strong hands grab her hips and pulls her body closer. Pleasure shoots through her at the sudden pressure created by Morgan's thigh firmly pressing against Lorelei's female parts, it makes her lightheaded. She closes her eyes as a gasp of surprise escapes her before she can suppress it. Though no one hears it, for the noise is swallowed as lips hungrily capture the sound. 

In her sudden movements Morgan has made to stand, causing Lorelei stumble backwards. Morgan follows her every step, their lips never parted for long. Both their hands roaming freely over the other's body. Relishing the sensations of how the other shudders at certain touches, or stifling gasps and other noises against the other one's lips and kissing all the while. 

When they break apart because of a need for oxygen Lorelei has to blink repeatedly to clear the haze from her mind. Their breath is shallow, their touches eager. 

Morgan shows Lorelei her wolfish grin as she straightens herself to emphasize the height difference, even though it is one barely worth mentioning. Still, the vampire always seems to relish the feeling of power it gives her, and Lorelei just lets the woman enjoy it, secretly thinking it endearing. 

In a fluent movement Morgan pulls out Lorelei's pressed shirt from her jeans, enabling herself to feel the warm skin underneath. 

The detective's breath grows ragged as she feels how Morgan's fingertips skim over her stomach near the rim of her trousers. Her hand which is tangled in dark brown hair grips tighter and the other reaches for Morgan's hip to pull it against her own. 

She shows a small smile when she notices Morgan's harsh intake of breath and how her eyes have darkened with desire since this dance began. 

With her most gentle of touches, Lorelei reaches upwards with her free hand to caresses Morgan's jawline, crooning out the words from the chorus once more in the softest of whispers. Her eyes pierce stormy grey ones, her voice filled with the love and desire she feels for the woman pressed against her, "She tells her, 'Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you.'" 

Every word is too much for Morgan, it grates on her, making the nameless and ignored emotions from earlier resurface. She clenches her jaws momentarily, yet does not draw away, to Lorelei's immense relief. 

Instead, Morgan opts to press the detective roughly against the desk, clearly not caring if she bruises her. She grabs her ass and lifts her on the desk's surface. One hand stays there, whilst the other disappears once more underneath Lorelei's now crinkled shirt. She cups a bra-clad breast and makes the nipple harden underneath it with the merest caress of her thumb. 

Lorelei lets her pleasure hear in the form of a purring moan, making sure her mouth is near Morgan's ear. The tickling of her breath making the vampire shudder. All the while Lorelei arches her back. She is pressing herself firmly into the touch when suddenly Farah's voice rips through their desire. A grin evident in the tone of her voice, "Am I glad I offered to look why it took you two so long."

Their spell is broken and both women turn their heads towards the source of the interruption, who is still standing in the door opening. Though neither makes to move away from the other, their hands still tangled in hair, pressed against or gripping flesh. 

There falls a silence over the room. When Lorelei finally finds her voice, she asks in a deadpan tone, "Nat send you, did she not?" 

A frustrated growl emerges from Morgan's throat. Though it is drowned out by Farah's laughter.


End file.
